Roleplay: The Taint (Free-to-Join)
Mobius is about to face it's biggest threat ever, not the doctor in his legions of cyborgs and robots, but rather something far worse, the Forces of Chaos. A force that could not only consume the entire planet, but has done so on countless worlds before. It starts off with small cults that begin to pop up all over, but soon it will lead to an entire worldwide event. Will your character succumb to the Ruinous Powers, or will hero and villain alike unite to fight before it is too late? Participants: *Jaredthefox92 (host) *Joshua the Hedgehog (Participant) *RedRush3999 (Better regconize me, son.) *CajunCytex07 (Participant) *1st Prince of Winds (Participant) *Classicspace101(the cool guy) *Vitom (Social outcast) Involved Characters: *Chaos Mobians *Alex the Blue Jay *Joshua Sentrium Burns *Komerl "Aden" Hedgehog (OOC) *Thunder the Hedgehog *Danni the Bengal (he's on the wiki) *Issac The lost (maybe the Heroes of the sun ) *Hugh the wolf Rules: #This is a separate roleplay from the Derp Crusade, thus factions such as the 707th Imperial Guard Regiment, and the Dusk Owls will not be featured in this story. #This story is Mobian oriented. #If your character possesses ANY psychic powers, be warned, they're more likely to fall to the Ruinous Powers more often. #All your powers cannot hold off the forces of chaos forever, you can only develop psychic resistance. #Unless of course, your character is a 'blank' or essentially souless. While machines can be corrupted by chaos through reprogramming, souless characters are a good defense against the forces of Chaos, (at least in regards to corruption). #Some magic maybe effective against warding off the Forces of Chaos in terms of taint, but this will have to be discussed with Jaredthefox92. #If you want your character to be Chaos right at the start, please inform me in the messages. Act One: The Outcast. In a dark and rather foggy February's night, deep within the city of Station Square a cloaked figure was walking down the sidewalk. This particular individual appeared of Mobian height and seemed to be casually moving through the shadows while trying to seemingly avoid the walk as they traversed down the pavement. It was rather late and most humans would be at bed during this time of hour, however nocturnal Mobians would perhaps be around to take a glimpse of this rather mysterious person. As the moved their coal black robe would be ever so often illuminated by the passing street laps as they advanced through the light, only to be cloaked back into the darkness once they stepped back out of the light. While the individual wasn't impossible to see, any non-nocturnal being would have a hard time keeping up with them once they entered the darkness. Komerl was at a nearby street post, crossing his arms. "Where do you think you guys are going?" The person stops briefly. Instead of moving or turning around they merely pause. "That is none of your concern." A soft, femineine voice replies as they proceed to move onwards. "Well then, looks like this will be interesting..." Komerl replies with a small smirk as he decides to follow them. The cloaked person continues to move away from him in a causal manner, almost too casual for their slight encounter. They then proceed to head towards a nearby alleyway. Komerl pursues them using his speed thinking, "I wonder if they are going to some different dimension or something......One way to find out.." The cloaked female then calmly went towards the alleyway before taking a turn and disappearaing into the the right of a nearby shop. After a while however she didn't come back out. Danni was in a nearby dollar store on his phone. There had been news of cults popping up. He honestly was quite timid of it but he thought it would die down. He suddenly sensed a Dark presence outside and looked to see a cloaked person; about mobian size. A person was trailing behind him as the cloaked person disappeared from view. He quickly bought the drink he needed and went outside. The alleyway was quite and not a sound or sight was heard from it. The part of town was also not known to be a hotbed of gang activity and relativly wealthy, thus any sort of gang operation or something of that capacity would be rather unlikely. Still, the mysterious person was still somewhere doing some unknown thing within the confines of the alleyway. Thunder was sitting on the roof of a building when he noticed the hooded figure and two others trailing her. "What the hell is going on down there? I'd better go down there, cause that hooded figure looked very suspicious..." With that he blinked into light over to the corner by the alleyway to take a peek. Danni ran over to the street that the follower was on and climbed the emergency stairwell and now was in a Top down POV from The hooded person and this other guy. He used one of his silent step tricks and landed 6 feet away from her without a sound. The cloaked individual just stopped there and paused for a moment. About a good minute went by as they just stood there within the alleyway. Danni knew that she knew that he was there. He just stayed silent he just made a shadow copy of himself and made it grab her shoulder. Before he could the cloaked figure turns around and faces him. The clone backs up looking shocked Danni is right behind him out of sight. "I know you're there, come out now." A feminine voice demanded. He then stands side by side with his clone. The clone then poofs away. Thunder continued to peek around the corner, thinking that the hooded figure still isn't aware of him. His thoughts were saying "Things just get weirder and become way more of a reason to get involved in this mess...." Danni makes 5 clones; a harder task for him; the clones now surround her; looking at her with blank soulless stares. "Fate has brought you here." She said. "I guess it has. Who are you?" Danni says. Thunder blinked to a roof on top of the alleyway to keep observing the situation while staying out of sight. "Call me, Alex." She replied. All of Danni's clones chanted together, "What fate do you mean?" "The fate chosen by my master." She replied. Suddenly Thunder could hear a deep growled voice call to him in his mind. "Fate? Master? Thunder, I think she most likely works for the one who was behind those incidents..." 'The white hedgehog nodded. ''"I agree with you, Yang." Komerl just stratched his ears listening to the claoked figure intently. He didn't seem to want to harm her unless he had to. "Who's the master?" Danni asks. He checks her out and sees that she's got a weird hue for an eye color. He also sees a tattoo. Its like a circle with multiple Arrows. Thunder also sees the tattoo. "Yang, have you seen that symbol before?" ''He asked his wolf spirit, hoping he has an answer. '"No I haven't...Why do you ask that?" 'The giant beast responded. ''"It's because I feel that it means she's from a certain group...but what is the group is the question that remains..." "''Lord Tzeentch, the Changer of Ways, the Shaper of Fate, the Architect of Fate, the speakear of a thousand and one truths." She replied. Danni is pretty sure he's seen that sign before. Possibly in his studies. The memory of seeing this sign is foggy. "Hmph...why shape fate..." Thunder did that quietly as he felt he was still not noticed by Alex. The word Tzeentch struck a chord in Danni's mind. "What do you mean by shaping fate?" he says. "Causing change." She replied. "Cmon, stop being so vague about it. How much change?" "Eternal change." She replied "Man you're too stubborn; just tell me-" Danni attempts to pull of her hood as he senses this Dark prescence even more. As he does her hand with sharp, claw-like nails grab into him and push his arm away. "Don't touch me." She replied. Thunder finally spoke up. "What's so good about eternal change? This world is perfect the way it is, so I don't think it should change." his voice started to sound more vicious. "Hey! Chill out Alex! What's with the.... Claws" Danni looked at the nail like claws. She's more hostile. Komerl then looked at Thunder first and then at Danni saying, "Hold on a second, man. I have a question to ask her first." He then walked up towards the hooded figure with a serious look on his face. He didn't seem hostile for now... 'What the Hell?' Danni thought, 'There's something really bad about this' I sense it coursing in her. Like an infection. Thunder jumped down from the roof. He wasn't looking vicious but he stayed on guard with blades made of solid light, in case she tried to pull of an attack. "Alright then, Alex, right?" Komerl started to say as he stopped walking and was about 4 steps away from her. "Your master.....What does he want from Mobius exactly? You mentioned eternal change?...." "My master merely wishes to continue the great game. His great plan is so complex that no mere mortal, nay no daemon can comprehend it to it's fullest extent. I am merely a pawn in a much larger and grandeur scheme." She replied. She then took off her hood, revealing herself to be a Mobian blue jay bird, but with bizarre glowing eyes, a bandaged wrapped around her forehead, and weird arrow like markings around her left eye. "........." He quickly got Danni out of her grip and threw him over to Thunder, who he hoped would catch him. He then proceeded to ask her something no one would ever dare to ask..... "Is it possible for me to meet your master? I'd like to have a small chat with him. Not that I'm hostile but if it has to do something with Mobius, might as well find out." "One does not find my master, he finds them." She stated. Thunder caught Danni, and looked at Alex. "I don't like the sound of this 'eternal change'." "How exactly does he find them?" Komerl asked as he slowly started to build up chaos energy to use his Full Powered Chaos State. "Hey!" Danni said. "Who the hell do you think you are?" "......." Komerl just looked at Danni with a glare that said 'Shut it.' "To find my master, you must open your mind to his voice. Hope, ambition, change. These things are all of his doing. However, if you seek to learn more about the ways of Chaos, I may be able to help you.. I am a psychic." She replied in a rather informative manner. "How do I know your master won't, you know, kill or mess with me or the inhabitants on mobius in anyway?" Komerl says with a raised eyebrow. He hoped to Chaos that Mobius wouldn't be endangered by him doing this. "No mortal cam comprehend his thinking, we can only listen and follow with hope." She replied. Danni spoke at Komerl, "Don't do it." Thunder's hands were starting to surge with Master Emerald Chaos Energy. He didn't like what she was saying. "Hey you." Danni spoke to Thunder, "What's with this kid? Can he not sense her energy?" "Rrrr!" he shook his head and the surging power died down. Apparently he was giving in to the feral influence inside him. "Damn curses of being a wolf-like hedgehog." He looked at Danni. "I'm aware of the dark power in this person. Don't worry." "Not you! Him! Is he actually trusting her? Chaos energy wont do anything; She's higher than that!" Danni said. Komerl then came to a decision. He decided, surprisingly, to risk it but not before saying something. "Fine, but I'm only doing this to communicate with your master about his intentions with Mobius and his inhabitants. Then, I'll see about joining you afterward.... " He then walked up to Thunder and Danni, touched their shoulders giving them some of his Chaos Energy as he mentally spoke to them. ''"As for you two, don't even think about stopping me. I'm not an idiot and I've sensed her energy too. Trust me, I don't like this either but if I can find out about whether Mobius will be safe or not, it's worth the risk for me. If anything bad DOES happens, you two should collect the Chaos Emeralds and come up with a plan. Otherwise, Mobius could possibly be screwed...." Thunder was silent for a moment, then mentally responded. "I'm gonna trust you on this. Just don't do anything stupid." Danni was immediately negatively affected as he passed out. He cant take in chaos energy as he uses Dark Gaia energy. Its weakened him too much. ''"Very well. Please follow me."' She said as she turned around and put up her hood as she moved deeper into the alleyway.''' ''"Can't exactly promise that, dude. Alright, you take that other guy and get going. I suggest you go to Angel Island though. The Master Emerald could have an answer for this situation." ''He mentally replied while he started to follow Alex but not before looking back giving Thunder a friendly smile. Thunder smirked. ''"Already talking to the Master Emerald. Don't worry." "Pfft, I absorbed the energy out of it for 3 years....." Komerl said mentally waving it off and he cut the mental link... Alex then proceeds to move down the alleyway while they're talking. Komerl then followed her quickly as he ran out of Thunder's sight. Thunder continued to stare down the alleyway. "Now Mobius is at stake of planetary destruction....again.." She then heads over towards a nearby backdoor and waits for the others to come to her. Komerl decides to ask Alex a few more quick questions. "Is your master....well, friendly? Does he have food? And my personality won't be affected, right?" Meanwhile, Thunder looked down at Danni, who was still knocked out. He placed his hand upon him, and gave him a small boost of his Light Energy to wake him up. Danni was only made weaker; as he cannot not use light energy. Best to let him rest and feed off the Dark gaia energy formed from the night. "All will be revealed soon." She said as walked up to the door. "Ugh he's seriously composed of Darkness? Then that means...." he looked at the black marks on his body, "The Yin Curse Mark...." (Guess you could call it that. Not really a curse mark as he was born being able to utilize dark gaia. Just look at his page on here and you'll see what I mean; or I can just explain it~Prince) "Cool..." Komerl says while just eating a chili dog, waiting on whoever she was waiting for. ('Yin Curse Mark' was the best I could come up with for Thunder's mysterious black markings.~Cytex) The black marks on Thunder's body began to emit darkness as he slightly opened the seal. "Let's see what happens if I lend him some of my curse mark's dark power..." She walks up to the door and knocks eight times. Suddenly a slit opens and a person looks outside. "What is it?" "I have an open mind along with me." Alex said. (Oh ok aight I gotcha; my idea was a tribal tattoo. He only got it once his family saw his ability to use Dark Gaia energy~Prince) Komerl got up and walked to the door along with Alex. He just blinked.... Thunder once again placed his hand onto Danni, this time lending him the Dark Energy instead of the Light Energy. "Come on, sleeping beauty, time to get up." Danni quicly woke up and turned to Thunder "So kid; you learn that I cant take in or use light energy; espicially chaos energy"? "Alright, come in sister." The door opens up and she walks inside. He also walks inside the house. Behind them closing the door was another person cloaked in black, but rather tall, enough to be the height of a human. Inside the building it appeared as a shady backroom. "I adapt, and don't call me a kid, or I can let my curse mark siphon the dark power inside you." Thunder told him. "Anyway, that guy, whose name is Komerl, is gonna go with them to see if he can find out what they're up to, while you and I go to Angel Island to see if the Master Emerald knows a way to stop them. This is what he told me through telepathy. Since you don't adapt to Chaos Energy well, I'll do the communicating with the Master Emerald." "Mhmmmmm." Danni said. He thought, 'Why is this kid threatening me? He doesn't even know how strong I am. How could he even siphon off my power? ' "Not to be straight up edgy bleak; but..." Danni stopped. "Hmm?" Thunder looked at him when he spoke up. "We're going to most likely have to kill your friend." Danni said, Looking downward. "I know..." Thunder seemed rather uneasy about killing Komerl, but Komerl wanted him and Danni to not help him and get to Angel Island. "Let's hurry up and get to Angel Island while we still can." "K. Go on. I have my ways of getting there. I got history with that place. So I have a Gaia shrine set up there near the shrine.. We'll rendezvous at there. Aight?" "Got it. See ya there. Chaos Control!" with that, Thunder vanised. Danni got up, took out his phone and texted his girlfriend he was getting into another 'job' again. She texted him back saying its not ok but she still loves him. He smiled. He took out the Gaia Slate and used it to teleport to the shrine. It brought back to many memories. 'No reason to visualize the past,' he thought as he started running through the Gaian ruins to get to the Master emerald shrine Thunder was already at the shrine. He was waiting for Danni to eventually arrive. Danni finally arrived. "Hey." "Yo." He replied while he stood in front of the Master Emerald. "Well go ahead and do your thing. I'll keep watch." He just begins to walk around; look at the surroundings. The hedgehog nodded and placed his hand on the Master Emerald to communicate with it. (We wait for someone else?~Cytex) (Yeah probably. We should also split up the story since its two different areas~Prince ) (delete this if it doesnt belong -Classicspace101) Meanwhile, outside of station square, a small camp had been made, Issac and 5 other knights are sitting around a campfire discussing tomorrow. "We should find the source of whatever this... negative energy is." Issac says. "what if its abyss?" a knight says. "Cant be, its something else." another says. Meanwhile in the mysterious house, Komerl just asks Alex, "Sooooo, what are we doing?" "We're going underground, to the temple." She replied. Hugh ran into the mysterious house his adamantium claws extended and he was covered in blood. A few minutes later his healing factor kicked in. Komerl heard Hugh run in and was surprised. "Hugh, the heck are you doing here?" "It's a long story." Hugh replied. "Uh, kind of in the middle of something. So, again, why are you here?" He said wide eyed and blinking. Alex takes a look at Hugh, in a oddly calm manner. As if by some odd manner she was expecting him. "I was doing a little more work for the military, when suddenly some cult wackos assaulted me. They mutters something about chaos mobians." Hugh said. "The followers of Khorne, no doubt." She simply replied. The knights soon get up and start to search for the strange energy and enter station square. "Whatever it is, we cant let it spread." Issac says quitely. Komerl's eyes widened at those two words. ''"Chaos Mobians?!......Oh Chaos.....Not now!!" ''He then grabbed Hugh and used Instant Transmission to get to the Master Emerald Shrine...... Alex just stands there, and waits for them to come back. Meanwhile, 5 Kilometers southeast from the current area, Joshua Sentrium Burns was taking a stroll within the area he is in. (In the city?) (I think so, yeah .3.) Komerl (via Instant Transmission) arrived at the Master Emerald Shrine looked for Thunder and Danni. "Guys, we have a problem." It's dark where Joshua is, apparently the streets were quiet as he moves down the street. "Why are we here?" Hugh asked putting a cigarette in his mouth. Joshua looked around his surroundings, hearing his own footsteps as he travels down the street he is on. "..I wonder where the citizens are.." He thought to himself. Unknown to Joshua, he is being watched. Thunder opened his eyes as he was finished getting information from the Master Emerald and looked at Komerl. "What did you find out?" "It's must be chaos mobians isn't it." Danni said. (Just to clear confusion, what should've the Master Emerald said to Thunder?~Cytex)